


Catrastrophe

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fainting, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Orgasm, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Premature Orgasm, Self-Harm, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora is on her way back to her bunk after sneaking out at night. When she hears sobbing coming from the showers, and decides to go in and investigate.(The story contains a number of self-inflicted claw injuries, so beware. Just to clarify: Accidental, not intended.)





	1. 3'rd person

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The second chapter is this same story (roughly identical) but written from a first person PoV.   
> The third person PoV does have some more fluff and detail, but otherwise its the same story. So its up to what you prefer to read.   
> I couldn't pick which variant to do it in, so I just wrote both.

Readjusting her pants, Adora hopped along the corridor before getting them on properly. “Geez, why am I even up this late?” She muttered. “Puberty be all ‘Hey Adora! You should drink like, a  **ton** before bed. Cuz I’ll make you sweat and irritable if you don’t!” With a sigh she sped up. “I really hate my hormones... I have enough to worry about right now. “

She counted the steps left to the squad bay. “Ugh, I can’t even trust my own body any more.” She let out a huff. “And that doesn’t even take into account the mood swings, cramps or t-” Adora stopped in her tracks as she came next to the communal showers. A faint weeping emanated from within. The etherian pressed herself next to the entrance, glancing around.

“No-one should be up by now, it’s past curfew...” She whispered to herself. The teen checked her three and nine, then slipped inside. Adora bit her lip as her vision panned across the room.”Why does this place have to be so creepy at night?” The sniffles were more audible in here. “Granted,  **everywhere** is creepy at night. Kinda in the name.” She steeled herself..

The girl moved slowly, her eyes still not having fully adjusted to the dark. A sharp wince rang out, followed by some hushed cursing. Adora came to a halt, standing still as she tried to make out who it could be. Quiet, racking sobs echoed throughout the shower room. She narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her abdomen as she bit her lower lip.

She slid inside like a shadow, rounded the dividing wall. Her eyes fell on a silhouette in one of the corners. Adora’s eyes widened as a flash of recognition lit up her face. She tightened a fist and grit her teeth, jabbing into the air with her clenched fist. After a slow exhale, Adora carefully approached the figure. Their breathing were strained and rapid. 

As Adora got closer, a pained gasp from the other person made her falter. She juggled between concern and confusion. She lowered herself behind her friend, who was slowly rocking back and forth. The feline shivered in a puddle of water, the etherian quirked a brow as she noticed the liquid. Her eyes then latched onto dark streaks within the fluid.

Being close enough to pick up color, the flashes of crimson made the teens eyes bulge out. “Blood!” She exclaimed, her eyes darting rapidly between the dozens of streams that seeped into the water in every direction. Catra’s tail shot straight up as she curled into a defensive ball with an arched back. The etherian raised her arms hastily and jumped back.

“Woah, it’s just me Catra!” She hushed, attempting to calm down the other girl. In response, Catra hissed and scooted towards the corner, eliciting a whimper with every movement. She glared over her back once she reached her destination, hair still raised. “Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me.” Adora reached an arm out, but Catra smacked it away and hissed once more.

Running a hand through her dark blonde hair, she lowered her eyelids. With an exasperated sigh, Adora lunged forward, swiftly and gently embracing the other teen. Catra in turn let out a high pitched noise and pushed her away. Adora landed in the cold water, but simply got back up and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Catra tensed up once more.

The feline was stiff as a board for several seconds, before letting out the waterworks. Quivering in her friends strong grasp. Adora tenderly brushed through her brown, spiky hair as she sobbed into the white shirt. “Who hurt you Catra?” As soon as the words left Adora’s mouth, the other girl froze, as if something was caught in her throat. 

“Catra? Are you going to be okay? You can tell me anything.” She whispered affectionately into one of the fuzzy ears. After some hesitation, Catra responded with some inaudible murmur, turning her face away. Adora awkwardly shifted her weight after a brief shiver. Becoming even more suspicious than before as she leaned in closer to her friend.

“What’s going on Catra? You’ve always spilled the beans to me when someone hurts you...” The other teen tried to untangle herself. But, after a fruitless endeavour, she gave a sharp inhale through her teeth and croaked something too low to make out. The etherian leaned in closer. “Could you repeat that?” The feline yanked her right next to her mouth. “Let me go...”

Adora narrowed her eyes. “No.” She spoke firmly. “That is a red flag if I ever saw one.” She gripped her tan wrists and fixated on her with a stern gaze. Catra cringed, causing Adora to do the same in surprise. After she recovered, she pinned the feline against the wall as carefully as she could manage. “Now listen here!” Adora attention drifted to Catra’s hands.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of blood coated claws, and the scarlet liquid slowly making its way down the palms. Adora tightened her grip and moved her face uncomfortably close the other girl’s. “What. Did. You. Do?” She emphasized each word as she bore into Catra with her glare. Whom in turn shrunk back and whimpered.

Adora’s resolve faltered for a moment, clearly unsure on how to progress. “If you don’t tell me, you’re only going to make it worse for yourself. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this kind of thing.” She eased the pressure on her feline friend, slowly letting go of her hands. Catra opened her mouth, but only a dry wheeze came out, followed by a sniffle.

They exchanged looks over a very prolonged time. Just as Adora opened her mouth, Catra grit her teeth. “Me!” She croaked out. The other girl blinked, dumbfounded as she tilted her head. Catra coughed and fixated on her childhood playmate. “It was me! Okay?” She let out with a huff. Adora simply stared in confusion after the other teen went silent.

Adora was mulling something over, tapping her chin when Catra raised her tail, lowered her body and her hair stood on end. The etherian prepared herself for a tackle, but it never came. Catra repeated this process three more times before finally tearing up once more. She averted her gaze and slowly parted her legs in defeat. Much to the bewilderment of Adora.

“Why are you-” Adora trailed off as her eyes idly started to wander down to what had just been exposed. She scratched her head before shaking it and fully lowered her gaze to something she’d seen countless times before. Expecting to see the usual, it only took her eyes a second before they went wide as saucers as she recoiled in horror.

Catra’s nether region were badly torn apart. Adora flailed and fell backwards, barely managing to catch herself as she fixated on the blood still seeping out from the gashes in the mons. She steadied herself and fought back a dry heave as she forced herself to look closer at the injuries. The ehterian took a moment to recompose herself and focus her vision.

Adora let out a cough, her voice returning as the scream had managed to get stuck in her throat. Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t as mutilated as she had first thought. Adora let out a sigh of relief. The noise the brunette replied with was notably less pleased. Adora looked at the wounds. Dozens of lacerations. As if someone had repeatedly nicked her privates.

There was even a few cuts on the felines tiny labia. Adora went from a pale while, to a sickened green and finally into a furious red. She reached out and raised Catra’s head, staring intently into her eyes. “Catra, let me be blunt: I am going to make whoever did this, wish they were never born.” Her tone had shifted to an extremely serious one.

Adora gave Catra a small, reassuring nod. Fresh tears welled up in her heterochromatic eyes as her expression shifted to as if Adora had just twisted the knife. She tried to say something, but her snivelling made it impossible to make out what the feline was trying to convey. She took several deep breaths, then just glared at the blonde, her tail slumped.

“Gee, thanks. Not like I’ve struggled with thoughts about that before.” Catra spoke with a ragged voice as her lower jaw trembled. The other teen just tilted her head in complete confusion. Catra in a futile attempt to wipe away her tears shot her friend a scowl. “Gosh Adora! How thick are you?” This only made the ehterian even more bewildered. 

Adora had a blank stare. “Me! I did this.” Catra managed to get out with a hoarse voice. She was clearly more agitated than before. Gesturing between one of her hands and her vulva, something finally clicked for the other girl. But her expression quickly went from realization, to further uncertainty. “Buh... buh...” Adora stammered, mouth agape like a fish. 

Catra gave her a look, one that implied something flying over one's head. “Adora, I... I hit puberty.” After blinking several times at the feline, Catra elicited a growl. “My stomach had been hurting all day, and it just kept getting worse. I was in so much pain that I couldn’t sleep. So, I crept away after you fell asleep.” She shivered and grimaced at Adora.

“I know how you um...” Catra fiddled with her fingers. “‘Alleviate yourself’” she even did the air quotes, which seemed painful for her “And well, I decided to try it out.” She rubbed one of her shoulders and let out a huff. “I mean, even  **you** can do it. So how hard could it be?” Adora wasn’t sure how to react to that statement, lowering her arm just as she raised it.

“So, I made my way here, since this is the most quiet place of the base.” Catra exhaled. “It’s like a burning rash!” She grit her teeth and clutched her abdomen. “It’s like I sprained my insides! And my squishy bit just keeps pulsating!” She locked eyes with Adora, tears slowly streaking down her cheeks, “It hurts Adora... so bad... make it stop...” her words wavering.

“Please?” Catra pleaded. Her eyes suddenly lit up. “That’s it!” For the first time since she spoke, her hushed tone got notably brighter. “Hit me! Just bash me unconscious!” The feline came across as a bit too excited by this idea. “Catra... I’m not gonna-” Before Adora could finish, her friend latched onto her. “Puh-lease...” I can’t do this!” Her voice cracked.

Adora’s feelings and emotions were conflicting as her companion desperately huddled up to her. “D-Didn’t Shadow Weaver tell you that the first one is the worst one?” The etherian tried to change the subject. “Yes, she did. And when I came crawling to her for help earlier today, she told me to grow some walls and walk it off.” Catra retorted, pleading to Adora.

“Can’t we instead... you know?” Adora pinched two fingers together and did a jerking motion, and notioned towards her crotch. Catra hissed at her. “How do you think I ended up like this?!” She grunted. “I tried to touch myself. Slice and dice...” Adora cringed harder than Catra as the feline mentioned it. “First was the sensitive parts. It stung. Real bad.” Catra exhaled.

“I  **tried** to touch myself. I got cut.” Catra closed her eyes. “I tried to go slow, approach it gently like I saw you do.” She tensed up. “But each time I made skin contact... I got too excited, and my claws came out. Extending into my flesh. It was a bloody circle of self-inflicted harm.” She narrowed her eyes, drumming impatiently on Adora’s shoulder.

“And each time I tried to stop, the urge just flared up stronger. Right before you showed up, I was seriously considering just... going for it.” Adora almost gagged from Catra’s words. Noticing, the feline gave a pained chuckle. “I know, right? It’s similar to when you’re starving, but all you crave is the touch of someone, anyone, down there.” She bit her lower lip.

Enough to draw blood, much to Adora’s dismay. Catra however, did not seem to care. “What the frick Catra? I get cramps and shit. And sure, it hurts. But what is all this?!” She looked over her friend. “You can take a pounding!” Catra managed to let out a snicker. “What has this ‘heat’ even done to you? This ain’t the girl I know.” She gestured towards Catra.

Adora’s eyes trailing down to Catra’s less than stellar looking privates. The only part that was untouched was her tiny bead. The rest was pretty badly marred. With a careful motion, the blonde moved to place a finger atop the felines hood. Catra’s eyes immediately glazed over as she mewled weakly and almost tipped over. Adora used her free hand to steady Catra.

She shot the brunette a comforting smile. “Hey, I did say ‘we’, didn’t I?” Catra’s cheeks flushed scarlet. Adora raised a brow inquisitively, seemingly amused the other teen got embarrassed about it. Catra’s eyes darted from side to side. Cogs turning rapidly inside her head, weighing her options. “F-Fine! If you won’t knock me out, it's the least you can do.” 

Catra gripped her gut and hissed. “Just hurry it up already. This thing has been aching since you got here.” She shot Adora a pleading look. “I don’t know why, but your presence calms me enough to converse.” Adora shuffled closer to Catra’s sex, having trouble in the sub-optimal lighting. “But... it’s getting weaker. Mind is getting foggy again...” She panted.

Adora grimaced as she got closer. Clearly not enjoying the view. She hovered her hand over Catra’s crotch, trying to find an area that weren’t wounded. Looking up, she met Catra’s eyes. The other girl hung her head and folded her ears back. “I’m sorry...” She said under her breath. Adora looked back down, trying to conceal the twinge that ran through her.

After some searching, it became clear that only one area was safe enough to go after: The top. “I’m glad you didn’t manage to schnikt yourself here.” Adora carefully placed a finger on the side of Catra’s hood. She stuck her tongue out and prodded it. As on cue, the feline began to purr as her eyelids lowered. Adora poked the hood from every conceivable angle.

Having gauged Catra’s sensitivity enough, Adora set out to get a grip around it. She placed her thumb and index finger on opposite sides of the hood and... missed. She frowned and tried again, accidentally pinching Catra. “HEY! Watch it!” The brunette glared daggers at Adora. “Sorry, sorry! You’re just so sma-” The etherian stopped herself a second too late.

Catra’s lower jaw trembled for a moment before she turned her head and flared her nostrils. “Ew...” She mumbled. Catra seemed to have forgotten that she had been crying up until recently. She wiped her nose and caught a glimpse of the other girl in the corner of her eye. With new vigour, Adora shifted to a wider, more open grip and managed to envelop most of it.

Upon her clitoris being grabbed, Catra went stiff as a board as she turned to face Adora, her breathing having picked up. “I’m scared” Catra let out a hiccup as she spoke. Adora shifted her weight and fiddled around, getting into a sort of modified patty-cakes position. Her legs behind her friends back and vice versa. She placed the felines head against her shoulder.

“There, better?” Adora ran her free hand through the long, brown hair. Catra’s purrs grew louder as she slowly nodded towards the other teen. She was still really tense.

Adora bared her teeth as doubt started to creep in. She exhaled deeply and furrowed her brow determinedly. She shook her head and started to jerk off the kitty. Moving the hood off the clit, then back over in a slow, steady pace. The etherian notably struggled to manipulate the tiny protrusion. Catra hugged her tightly, mewling and burying her face into Adora’s neck.

After several strokes, Adora pulled Catra’s hood back and cautiously used a free finger to very gently nudge the clit. What followed, was Catra making a noise possibly never heard before on all of Etheria. The best historians would be able to describe it would be as if someone petite sneezed backwards, while laughing. Somehow, Adora stayed composed.

Letting the brief moment pass, Adora caressed Catra’s lil’ kitty, causing the feline’s entire body to vibrate in delight. Her purring managed to reach new levels than thought possible. The intensity was breathtaking. As Adora dug around across Catra’s pearl she quirked an eyebrow. “Huh...” She quipped. “W-Bwah?” As if snapped out of a daze, Catra slurred out. 

“Did you know your clit has stuff on it?” Adora inquired. One of Catra’s ears flicked against the back of her head. “Stuff?” Catra drowsily replied. “Yeah, like... I dunno. There’s tiny nubs on it or something.” Adora seemed to muse for a moment. “A bit like your tongue now that I think about it.” She added. “Huh, that’s... nice I guess?” Catra nudged Adora impatiently.

“I didn’t say you could stop...” She muttered. Adora let go of the bead and resumed her pace. Catra let out a long drawn mewl. “A-Adora?” Her voice cracked. “Yeah?” Adora slowed down, letting her friend speak. “How does it feel before you make that face?” Catra inhaled sharply. The blonde raised a brow quizzically. It took Adora a while before it clicked. 

“Oh, you mean when I cum?” Catra gave a weak nod. “Um...” Adora droned for a moment, zoning out. “It kinda... spreads out from your privates? Sorta into your stomach? Then it’s like... you have to sneeze? With your junk? But also inside?” A sheepish grin spread across Adora’s features. She absent-mindedly put her finger back on Catra’s clit, circling around it.

She kept stroking Catra’s sensitive flesh as she pondered. “Why do you ask by the way? We’ve only gotten started.” Adora mused as she sped up. Catra let out a high pitched meow and squirmed. “This usually takes me at least five minutes though, so I shoul-” Catra’s heels dug into Adora’s buttocks as her grip around the blonde shut like a vice, bucking her hips.

Catra’s entire nether region contracted as the rest of her body tensed up. Her face shuddered against Adora’s shoulder. Tail swirled around one of the legs of the other girl as a desperate yowl shattered the silence. Adora face contorted as if her heart skipped a beat. Before she had any time to react, Catra sunk her teeth into the etherians tender flesh.

Adora’s face contorted into an agonized grimace as the yowl died down into a muffled scream. It had been less than a second, but a lot changed during that time. Adora squeezed Catra’s privates reflexively from the pain, but this in turn only made the feline tighten even further. An unwelcome warmth started to pool out across Adora’s shoulder.

She clenched her teeth harder as tears crept up in the corner of her eyes. “That’s gonna leave a mark...” She hissed through her teeth as Catra still clung to her like glue. The brunette bucked her hips a few more times as Adora just endured. Unable to keep her hands steady, she flinched each time a wave of pleasure surged through the felines body.

Causing Adora to pinch the tender bits of her friend, resulting in Catra chomping down once more. After nine painstakingly rhythmic bites, the blonde let out a shaky exhale. The other teen had completely stopped moving. Adora strained to tap Catra on the back. No response. She delicately grabbed hold of the felines hair pried her loose from herself, breathing heavily.

Blood spurted out as the fangs tore free from the skin. “Ow... that might have hurt more on the way out...” Adora whimpered. She inhaled through her teeth. “Catra? What the heck!?” She wheezed. Upon getting no response, Adora recalled something and let go off the clit, wiping her slick fingers off on Catra’s tummy. She huffed and shook Catra’s limp body.

Adora’s anger partially faded upon realizing that Catra wasn’t responding. She turned her friends face towards her. Her eyes were shut, puffy and lined with tears. A strand of drool ran down her open mouth. “Catra?” Her voice quavered. Adora shifted hands, using her sticky fingers to hold Catra’s head, and her relatively clean fingers to slide the tan eyelids open.

She was met with a dead stare. Catra’s yellow eye was not reacting. Adora swapped eye. Same vacant response from the blue eye. “She’s out cold?” Adora asked in confusion. A moment of dread washed over her as she nearly jabbed two fingers into Catra’s throat. “Her pulse is racing... good.” Adora exhaled in relief. “That she has a pulse, I mean.” she added.

Adora gave a weak smile before pain rippled through her veins, turning it into a scowl. “Fuck. Forgot about that.” She lowered her shoulders back down. She glared at Catra for a moment, then slapped her. Nothing. She gingerly dunked half the felines face into the water. She let out a long, irate groan. “Are you serious? Am I gonna have drag your sorry ass?”

“Freaking heck. We are in sooo much trouble.” She gently dunked her head against Catra’s. “And the waters turned off outside of the designated hours...” With a strained grunt, Adora hauled her friend over her uninjured shoulder and stumbled towards the exit. Halfway there, the ehterian let out a displeased sigh. Adora eyed Catra over. “Where’s her clothes?”

Shifting her weight, Adora used her other hand to compress her wound. She glanced around where she had found Catra. Nothing in the water. She moved over to the lockers and looked around the room. No dice. She panned across the benches, not even a sign of underwear. She took a shaky, deep breath. “Fuck it. Whatever happens, happens.” She admitted defeat.

Adora began to lug herself and her unconscious friend towards the infirmary. She let out a sigh. “Oh Catra... why can’t you come to me for help instead of running off and getting yourself hurt?” The other girls limbs dangled as Adora strained to keep upright. “Always so impatient and impulsive...” Adora wobbled and shook her head, catching her breath.

“I really hope I’m just tired, and that wasn’t blood loss that made me woozy.” She reached her destination, but stared at the door for what felt like forever. “Maybe I could play it off as rough-housing?” She gave an awkward smile before deflating seconds later. “Yeah, no. One look at this kitty would debunk that.” She sighed. “Best to just be honest with this...”

“We’ll be written up regardless.” She muttered. Adora prepared her best ‘We did done fuck up’ face and proceeded to lightly kick the door a few times. There was a brief silence before shuffling could be heard inside. “Ho boy... this is gonna suck...” One of her eyes twitched as she awkwardly stood there. A notable chunk of her shirt having turned red by now.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Adora was shook awake as she opened her eyes in a daze. Letting out a series of mumbling grunts, the blonde slowly raised her eyelids. “Catra, I swear: If you had picked the other shoulder...” Adora grumbled. “Oh, relax. I’m not THAT bad.” Catra interjected. “On the nose.” The feline took a step back and smiled innocently, giving a low giggle. 

“What?” Adora croaked. She reached her patched up shoulder, but stopped, instead diverting her hand to her forehead. She let out a guttural complaint as her head slumped back down. “So uh... thanks for yesterday...” Catra mumbled, uncharacteristically sheepishly. “Mind getting off me?” Adora muttered, rubbing her forehead as her eyes were adjusting.

“I wouldn’t mind re-arranging two of those words~” Catra purred silently. “Wha?” Adora blinked, unsure of what she had heard. Catra’s eyes widened, as if realizing she just used her outside voice. The brunette quickly scooted off Adora, sitting next to her instead, much to the other teens surprise. “Sorry... I’m just really excited!” Her tail was wagging like crazy.

“I still can’t believe we got off with a warning...” Adora rubbed her temple as she shot Catra a glare. “Well, on the bright side: My body isn’t trying to turn itself inside out any-more, thanks to you!” Catra smiled affectionately, her purring intensifying. “Yeah well, all things considered: It went pretty... not too terrible.” Adora returned the smile with an awkward grin.

“I mean. I still can’t sit down. Or just around. Or, do much of anything movement wise. But the doc said as long as I leave it alone, it should heal up just fine.” Catra was oddly chipper, her tail wagging. Adora sat upright, swaying as she did. Still in a daze as she shook her head. “I’m just glad doc didn’t put that cone on me.” Catra added, with a more snarky tone.

Adora eased down a little. “Told me it was to ‘make sure I didn’t lick myself’.” Catra quipped, then bashfully pawed at the ground as she shot her friend a glance. Adora raised a brow. “Be glad doc listened when I mentioned the whole ‘heat’ thing. Else you would be on a weird list right now... I’m not sure I even want to know what that is about.” Adora seemed concerned.

Catra tilted her head. “Either case: Why are you telling me this? I left after the  **VERY** pleasant disinfection, being patched up and getting this compression.” Adora narrowed her eyes as Catra winced and blushed deeply and shrunk down, poking her fingers together as her tail fell limply to the ground. “Well, um...” Catra averted her gaze as she spoke.

“I was only told to not like  **myself~** ” Catra waggled her eyebrows in a mix of trying to be seductive, while being apologetic at the same time. “I’m sorry,  **_what_ ** ?” Adora eyes shut asymmetrically as she tried to process what had just happened. But before she was given that chance, the pussy grabbed hold of  **her** pussy. Catra shot her a hopeful wink.

Adora’s cheeks heated up in surprise arousal. Her head darting to the sides. The quarters were empty save for them. Catra lowered her eyelids. “You slept for over twelve hours you silly slugabed. We’re all alone~ Plus: We do have our sick time until we get better, so...” As teenage hormones elbow dropped Adora’s critical thinking capacity, she laughed nervously.

“I’m not sure my body has reconstructed enough blood for me to get it up...” Adora smiled anxiously. Catra gently touched one of the etherians cheeks and frowned. “You  _ are _ a bit pale...” She carefully ran a thumb over the fair skin. “I just... I want to make you feel good. Like you did for me...” Catra hesitated. “Before I fainted I mean.” She reluctantly added.

“Look, I don’t remember all of it, but it was euphoric before I slipped out of consciousness. It was like, an immense weight was just lifted off my back.” Catra awkwardly rubbed her own shoulder. “And um... I  **do** remember the taste of iron spreading.” She tried her best apologetic smile. “Yeah, the stitches felt great.” Adora cracked a smirk as she responded.

To the shock of Adora, Catra whimpered and folded her ears. “Hey, hey... I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Adora placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Catra gave an uneasy smile. “I still hurt you...” The feline meekly added. “It’ll grow back. Remember: Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other.” Adora rubbed Catra’s shoulder.

Catra managed to crack a smile and eased up. Her eyes idly ran down Adora’s body before reaching her pants. The other girl followed where Catra was looking. “You know, this would be a lot easier for me to guess if you were a guy.” The feline jested. Adora let out a gigglesnort. “It’s not hard to see once you get my pants off.” Catra smirked mischievously.

It took Adora a moment to realize what she had said. “I heard ‘hard’, and I’ll take that as an invitation~” Catra said in a buttery voice. Adora bit her lower lip, then huffed. “Fine, just be quick about it.” She slid off her pants in a single swift motion, one side at a time... Making it look a bit less impressive. Catra lit up as Adora’s folds flopped out in fully display.

“Damn Catra, haven’t seen you this excited since you got bigger tits than me.” Catra scoffed in response to the allegations. “Sure you won’t pop a boner from this?” Adora added teasingly. “Nah, doc says I’m jacked up on enough endorphins to make me limp as a rag for the next week.” Catra tonguesmirked at Adora. “I’m high as a kite right now~” She purred.

Adora raised a brow. “In what context?” She eyed Catra over. The other teen shrugged. “I dunno. I just wanted to say that for some reason, seemed funny.” Adora nonchalantly rolled her eyes. Catra ran the back of her finger along Adora’s curtains. “What’s this?” She teased. “Seems like someone got damp from my proposal~” She eyed Adora’s junk over.

“Swollen, reddened mons too. Someone was happy to see me~” Catra waggled her eyebrows at Adora. The etherian scoffed. “You wish girl~ This could just as well be morning dew.” Catra snickered back at her. “Pfft, as if.” She leaned her face in close. “Admit it: I turned you on, offering to slather my hot tongue across your-” Adora cut her off with a cough. 

“While your words are making me feel weird, in a fuzzy way. Think we could speed this up?” Adora gave an awkward grin. “I can tell you right now: I’m gonna roll over once we’re done. It’s one of those days.” She gave a wink. “Heh, alright.” Catra chuckled. But I’m gonna whisper sweet nothings in your ear when you wake up This is frankly really fun.” She mused.

Adora flashed her a smirk. “You know: I would say you’re lucky to only get horny at designated times, but... your wide ons seem more harrowing than annoying.” Catra scrunched up her face before she wiggled her way between Adora’s legs “So... do you think this will count as “extraneous work.” Adora asked sarcastically. Catra let out a guffaw.

“You wish.” Catra winked at her. “Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Adora tilted her head. Catra seemed ready to pounce as she swayed her tail, poised right in front of Adora’s most prized possession. The feline playfully prodded Adora’s hood with her nose. “Barely at half mast eh?” She stuck her tongue out, and circled the outer part of the clit with her nose.

“Hey, that’s wet enough to get started. Sides’ I still got a headache, but this is helping me get my mind off things.” Adora ruffled Catra’s hair. “Oh, I’ll help you get off alright.” Catra licked her lips as Adora giggled. “You are the worst~” Adora shook her head as she exhaled. 

After several seconds of hesitation, Catra finally connected her tongue to Adora’s flesh.

Adora reacted with a pleasant tingle down her spine, that was shortly replaced with an irksome shiver. She grimaced as the feline’s barbed tongue scraped along her tender bits. Catra noticed shortly after and pulled back. “Something wrong?” Adora stared at her for a short time. “Uh, no? Just feels... really different is all.” Adora stretched out her arm. 

“It’s nothing like when you’ve licked me on my skin. Hard to explain.” There was a glimmer in her eyes. “Oh! It’s kinda like if you compare me rubbing you, to tickling you! Same motion, different sensation.” Catra perked back up again at these news and dove back in. Adora tried to settle into the experience. But the rugged texture grating against her sensitive bits...

A single tear found its way down Adora’s cheek. Catra pulled back once more. Adora’s eyes darted to the sides as she cursed under her breath. She gave a coy smile to her friend. “Tears of joy~ You know how much I’ve always wanted to get head.” Catra snorted and smirked. “Psh, that’s right. You’re too sentimental. I can still remember you gushing about it.”

Catra tapped her chin. “Hey, didn’t you use to ask me how you thought I imagined Rogelio’s tongue felt like?” Adora’s cheeks flared up as she cleared her throat. With a snicker, Catra went back in. Adora tried to power through, doing her best to not bare her teeth as she dug her fingers into the blanket. She looked down as Catra was going down on her. 

“Daw... you look  _ cute _ all up in my muff~” Adora cooed. Her hips raised with each lick, followed by a light tremble at the corner of her mouth. Clearly under a mixture of pain and pleasure she tried to balance. Catra’s ears suddenly folded back as her eyes started to tear up. Adora sat there dumbfounded. Catra wiped her face with her wrist as she looked up.

“You could have just said that I was hurting you again...” Catra’s jaw trembled as she spoke. Adora shot her a befuddled look. “I know for a fact it's not that time of month for you...” Adora leaned forward and glanced down. There was a droplet of her vital fluids there. “It didn’t really hurt.” Adora interjected. “Sure, it stung a little, like continually pulling off a band-aid...”

Catra didn’t seem all that impressed. “Catra, I-” The feline held up a hand. “Save it...” She inhaled deeply and shook for a moment. “I’m worthless...” She sighed and sat down, gritting her teeth and whimpered. She instantly shifted to sit on her knees as she cupped her crotch. “Don’t say that.” Adora put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Catra huffed back at her.

“Adora, please. I can’t jill off. I can’t pleasure my best friend. AND I fail at most shit I try my best at.” She hissed. Adora gripped Catra’s head, and forced the brunette to look her in the eyes. “Who says any of that is important? Or even matters?” She nudged Catra’s chin. The feline closed her eyes. “I DO!” Catra snapped at Adora, as she got taken aback. 

“I... I just want to be useful, do something. Get respect.” Catra sulked. “I can’t even... ‘take care’ of myself.” She flopped onto her back. “I’m tired of being Shadow Weavers heel.” She murmured. “Heel...” Adora repeated thoughtfully. “I think we might be able to figure something out after all. She gave the other girl a reassuring wink and shuffled closer to her.

“Ugh, like what? Want me to wank you off with my tail?” Adora blinked, then lifted up Catra’s foot, pointing towards her soft, claw-free heels. She then grabbed her by the tail with her free hand and narrowed her eyes before a wide grin spread across her invigorated features. Catra’s eyes lit up with realization as a similar expression crept across hers as well.

Her ears went from a dejected hanging, to pointing up straight with gusto. “Your tongue might sting, but I think we have found a few alternatives to work around this~” Adora chimed in. Catra’s confidence began to surge back as she got up and waddled her way next to the blonde. Running one of her hands through Adora’s ponytail as they locked eyes.

“I guess there’s something to that whole ‘determination, persistence and ingenuity’ ordeal they went on about~” she purred. Adora pulled the blanket over their heads. “Seems being horny manages to find a way in the end.” She caressed Catra’s cheek, causing her to blush and give an uncertain smile. “I can barely notice the stinging in my shoulder right now.”

Catra blepped at Adora before the cover settled over the two. “Heh, this is a lot like when we were fooling around as kids.” She paused for a second. “But uh, a lewder, puberty variant of the whole ordeal heh.” She chuckled. “Ready for some woohoo in the dark?Just tell me if I screw up, promise?” Catra asked softly. “Will do. Now: Bring it on, Catra~” Adora baited. 

  
  


* * *


	2. 1'st person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Same as the other, except in first person)

I readjusted my pants as I hurried my way back towards the squad bay. I’d rather not get caught this late. But I just  **had** to drink that much water before bed... I let out a sigh. I knew this would happen, yet I did it anyhow. Stupid hormones. Making me feel all sweaty and irritable. Back up a few hours and I REALLY needed that water. 

Can’t even trust my own body any more. Puberty sucks. I miss just feeling a little thirsty. And not having to go for an entire litre at a time. And that’s not even mentioning all the cramps,mood swings an- I suddenly froze as I passed the communal showers. A faint weeping had caught my attention. No-one should be up by now.

I’m pretty sure I didn’t see anyone on my way to the restrooms. Then again, it was dark, and I was in a hurry. I paused outside the opening. I really shouldn’t... the curfew was already in effect. But, someone needed help. I bit my lower lip and steeled myself, then walked inside. Man, this place is creepy at night. I mean: Pretty much  **everywhere** was creepy at night.

This is the Fright Zone after all. I slunk inside, trying to make out any features in the dark. My eyes had become relatively adjusted to the lack of light. It was still difficult to see more than a few metres in front of me. I moved past the benches and lockers. A sharp wince and some hushed cursing echoed through the shower room.

I had a sinking feeling in my gut. As I went past the dividing wall, I could barely make out a familiar silhouette sitting in one of the corners. My heart immediately sank. I was all too familiar with that hunched over shape. I carefully approached what could only be Catra. Her breathing were strained and rapid. Pain. She had been hurt. But by who? And how?

As I got closer, I could start to pick up colours. Catra was slowly rocking back and forth, shivering in a puddle of water. That’s strange. Catra hates water. I stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed the discoloured streaks in the water. It streamed out in every direction from her in a disorganized pattern. Wait... I recognized that density of liquid when in contact with water...

“Blood!” I exclaimed, briefly forgetting to keep my volume down. Catra’s tail shot straight up as she arched her back, curling into a defensive position like a wounded animal. “Woah, woah! It’s just me Catra!” I backed off and extended my arms, trying to calm her down. She hissed at me and scooted up into the corner, whimpering each time she moved.

She shot me a glare, calming down a bit, but her hair was still raised. “Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me.” I reached out towards her, but she smacked my hand away hissing once more. I lowered my eyelids. She was gonna act like this, was she? With a single, swift motion I embraced her gently. She let out a high pitched noise and pushed me away.

I landed in the cold water, but got back up and wrapped my arms around her once more, softly but determined. She tensed up and I prepared to get pushed again. But instead she stiffened up for several seconds before the waterworks came on. She quivered in my grasp, sobbing into my shoulder as I tenderly brushed through her hair. 

“Who hurt you Catra?” She suddenly stopped, as if something got caught in her throat. “Catra? Are you going to be okay? You can tell me anything.” I whispered affectionately into her ear. She murmured something inaudible, turning her face away from me. I got a strange tingle down my spine. This was strange. Catra always cracked to me who hurt her.

She began to try and untangle herself from me, but she only let out a sharp inhale through her teeth and stopped moving. Catra murmured something and I leaned in closer. “Could you repeat that please?” She yanked me next to her mouth. “Let me go...” This really set of a red flag. I hit her with a stern gaze and gripped her by her wrists. “No.” I said firmly. 

She cringed, making me do the same. Okay, something was up here. I forced her wrists up against the wall as carefully as I could, pinning her in place. “Now, listen here!” My eyes widened as I noticed that her hands and claws were coated in blood. My grip tightened as I move up right next to her face with mine. “What. Did. You. Do?” I bore into her with my glare.

Catra instantly shrunk back and whimpered. I faltered for a moment. Okay, something was REALLY up here. I had no idea if I should push her for information, or lend an ear. Oh Catra, what have you gotten yourself into this time? “If you don’t tell me, you’re only going to make it worse for yourself. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this kind of thing.”

She opened her mouth, but only a dry wheeze came out. We looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, but before I could open my mouth, she grit her teeth. “Me!” She croaked out. I sat there dumbfounded and tilted my head. Catra coughed and fixated on me with a pained look. “It was me! Okay?” I blinked at her in confusion. 

I had no idea when she had snuck out after me... or if it was before. But that had at most been an hour. What in the blazes could she possibly have done during that time? She appeared to prepare to lunge at me, making me flinch. But, she never did. She repeated this three more times before tearing up again, and slowly parting her legs as she looked away. 

Okay, now I had no idea what was going on. Why would she expose her junk to me? I’ve seen it before, tons of times. I shook my head and lowered my head. But as soon as her nether region came into view for me, I immediately let go of her wrists and recoiled in horror at the sight in front of me. Her mons were all torn up. Blood still seeping out.

Only reason I didn’t scream was due to my voice being stuck in my throat. As I had a moment to focus my vision, I noticed it wasn’t literally torn up. But as if someone had repeatedly nicked her around the privates, and even a few cuts on her small lips as well, like some sort of sick game. I started to see red. This had crossed the line.

“Catra, let me be blunt: I am going to make whoever did this, wish they were never born.” I gave her a reassuring nod. And to my surprise, fresh tears welled up as she looked completely betrayed. She tried to say something, but her snivelling made it impossible to make out what she was trying to convey. After several deep breaths, she glared at me.

“Gee, thanks. Not like I’ve struggled with thinking about that before.” Her voice was still ragged, but now her speech was trembling as well. I looked at her in complete confusion as she tried to wipe away her tears. She gave me a scowl. “Gosh Adora? How thick are you?” My mind was blank. What was she talking about? What had I missed?

“Me. I did this.” Her voice was hoarse, but agitated. She gestured between her hands and her vulva. I put two and two together, but now I was more confused than before. “Buh... buh...” I stammered. She gave me that look, when something was flying over my head. “Adora, I hit puberty.” I blinked a couple times at her, she elicited a growl.

“My stomach had been hurting all day, and it just got worse. I was in so much pain that I couldn’t sleep. So, I crept away after you fell asleep.” She shivered and grimaced at me. “I know how you um...” She fiddled with her fingers. “‘Alleviate yourself’,” even doing air quotes seemed painful for her. “So, I... decided to try it out.” She rubbed one of her shoulders.

“So, I made my way here, since this is the most quiet place of the base. And, it’s like a burning rash!” She grit her teeth and clutched her abdomen. “It’s like I sprained my insides! And my squishy bit just keeps pulsating!” She met me eyes, fresh tears covering her own. “It hurts Adora... so bad... Please make it stop...” Her eyes suddenly lit up.

“That’s it! Her hushed tone got notably brighter. “Hit me! Just bash me unconscious!” She looked waaay too excited by this idea. “Catra... I’m not gonna-” She grabbed onto me, her eyes wide as saucers. “Puh-lease... I can’t do this!” Her voice cracked, she was really desperate. I had extremely conflicted feelings and emotions about this.

“D-Didn’t Shadow Weaver tell you that the first one is the worst one?” I tried to interject. “Yes, she did. And when I came crawling to her for help earlier today, she told me to grow some walls and walk it off.” Catra looked pleadingly at me. “Can’t we instead you know...” I pinched two fingers together and did a jerking motion, notioning towards her crotch. 

She hissed at me. “How do you think I ended up like this?!” She grunted. “I tried to touch myself. I got cut. First was on the sensitive parts, it stung real bad.” She closed her eyes. “I tried to approach it gently, but each time I made skin contact, I got too excited, and my claws extended further. It was a bloody circle of self-inflicted harm.” She narrowed her eyes. 

“And each time I tried to stop, the urge just flared up harder. Right before you showed up, I was seriously considering just... going for it.” I almost gagged at her words. Catra noticed this and gave a pained chuckled. “I know, right? It feels similar to when you’re starving, but all you crave is just the touch of someone, anyone, down there.” She bit her lower lip.

She drew blood. What in the frick? I got cramps and was easily annoyed. Sure, it hurt a lot. But what in the heck was afflicting Catra? She could take a pounding, so what was this heat doing to my poor girl? I glanced down to her... less than stellar looking privates. Her tiny bead was completely untouched. Most of the rest was cut pretty bad.

As carefully as I could I placed a finger on her hood, her eyes immediately glazed over as she let out a weak mewl as she almost tipped over. I used my other hand to steady her and gave her a comforting smile. “Hey, I did say ‘we’, didn’t I?” Her cheeks flushed scarlet. Huh, weird. Feels like a strange thing to get embarrassed about.

Her eyes darted from side to side. Cogs seemed to be rapidly turning inside her head. “F-Fine! If you won’t knock me out, it's the least you can do.” She gripped her gut and hissed. “Just hurry it up already. This thing has been aching since you got here.” She shot me a pleading look. I shuffled down to get closer to her sex. The lighting wasn’t optimal.

I grimaced. It looked even worse up close. I hovered my hand over it, trying to find all the spots that weren’t wounded. I glanced up to her face and as soon as she noticed, she just hung her head and folded her ears back. “I’m sorry...” She said under her breath. Just looking at her vulva made me want to cover up my own. A twinge ran throughout mine. 

After going it over, it really seemed like the top was the only untouched area. Part of me was very relieved she hadn't managed to schnikt herself there. I stuck my tongue out to the side as I placed a finger on the side of her hod, carefully prodding it. As on cue, Catra started to purr as her eyelids lowered. I continued to poke it from every angle.

Having gauged her sensitivity, I set out to get a grip on it. Placing my thumb and index finger on opposite sides of her hood and... missed. I frowned and tried again, accidentally pinching Catra. “HEY! Watch it!” She glared daggers at me. “Sorry, sorry! You’re just so sma-” I stopped myself a second too late. Oof. Her lower jaw trembled for a moment.

Catra just turned her head and flared her nostrils. “Ew...” She mumbled. Seemingly having forgotten that she had been crying. She wiped her nose and looked at me through the edge of her eye. I shifted to a wider, more open grip and managed to envelop most of her clit. She became stiff as a board and turned to face me, her breathing having picked up. 

“I’m scared...” She let out a hiccup. I shifted my weight, and fiddled around, getting into a sort of modified patty cakes position, my legs behind her back and hers behind mine. I placed her head against my shoulder. “There. Better?” I ran my free hand through her long hair. Her purrs grew louder as she slowly nodded against me. She was still really tense.

A knot formed in my chest. What if I wasn’t good enough at this? I had barely figured out how to do this on myself. I exhaled deeply. No. I HAD to do this. For Catra. I shook away any doubt, and began to jerk her off. Moving the hood off the clit, then back over it in a slow, steady pace. Sheesh she’s tiny down there... this was a lot harder than on myself.

She hugged me tight, mewling and burying her face into my neck. After several strokes, I pulled her hood back and cautiously used a free finger to very gently nudge it. Catra made a noise I’ve never heard before. It was like she sneezed backwards, while laughing. If not for the situation, I would probably have burst out laughing. 

My sense of humour was currently very subdued however. I caressed her lil’ kitty, making her entire body vibrate in delight. I’ve never seen or heard her purr this intensely before. Multiple miniscule things ran across my finger as I fondled her pearl. “Huh...” I said to myself. “W-Bwah?” As if snapped out of a daze, Catra chimed in with a slur.

“Did you know your clit has stuff on it?” One of her ears flicked against the back of my head. “Stuff?” She drowsily added. “Yeah, like... I dunno.There’s something on it.” I mused for a moment. “Bit like your tongue actually. “Huh, that’s... nice I guess?” She nudged against me. “I didn’t say you could stop...” She muttered. I let go and picked my pace back up.

She let out a long drawn mewl. “A-Adora?” Her voice cracked. “Yeah?” I slowed down, letting her speak. “How does if feel before you make that face?” She inhaled sharply. Face? What face? It soon clicked for me. “Oh, you mean when I cum?” There was a weak nod. “Um...” I droned. I zoned out for a moment. How would I even put this in words?

“It kinda... spreads out from your privates? Sorta into your stomach? Then it’s like... you have to sneeze? With your vulva? But also inside?” A sheepish grin spread across my features, despite that I knew she couldn’t see me. Real smooth work Adora. I absent-mindedly put my finger back against her clit, circling around as I kept stroking.

“That usually takes me at least five minutes though. So, I shoul-” Catra’s heels dug into my buttocks as her grip around me shut like a vice. She bucked her hips against me as I felt her entire region contract as her body tensed up. Her face shuddered against my shoulder. Her tail swirled around one of my legs as a yowl shattered the silence. My heart skipped a beat.

Before I had time to react, a searing pain erupted from my shoulder as the yowl died into a muffled scream. It was under the span of a second, but the sudden acute ouch made me squeeze her privates reflexively. This only made her tighten even further, I grit my teeth as the agonizing stinging pulsed through my body. Warmth was spreading. 

She had definitely cut through my skin. That was probably gonna leave a mark. She bucked a few more times as I endured, I couldn’t keep my hand from flinching, so each contraction resulted in a pinch and in turn: a chomp. I painstakingly counted nine bites into me. Technically eight, as she had one before she bit into me. She had completely stopped. 

Pain rippled through my veins as I tapped Catra on the back. No response. I delicately grabbed hold of her hair and pried her loose from me. Blood spurted out as her fangs tore free from my flesh. Fuck. That might have hurt more on the way out than in. Yeah, that was bleeding, pretty bad. I have to get this patched up. Could not go to bed like this. 

I don’t think I’d bleed out, but this wasn’t good. “Catra? What the heck?” I wheezed. There was no response. Realizing there was still soft wetness between my fingers, I let go of her clit. I glared at her limp body. Limp? I turned her head to me. Her eyes were shut, puffy and lined with tears. A strand of drool ran down her open mouth. “Catra?” My voice quavered. 

I shifted hands, using my sticky fingers to hold her head, and my clean fingers to slide her eyelids open. No response. Her yellow eye was not reacting. I swapped eye. Nothing from the blue either. She was out cold. A moment of dread washed over me. I put two fingers against her throat. Her pulse was racing. Good. That she had a pulse I mean. 

I gave her a slap. Nothing. I gingerly dunked half her face in the water. Nope. I let out a long groan. Fricking heck! Did I really need to drag her sorry ass to the infirmary with me? We were gonna get in sooo much trouble. And the water was turned off outside of the designated hours. I hauled her over my uninjured shoulder and stumbled towards the exit.

Wait... where was her clothes? I used my other hand to compress my wound. I glanced around where we had been. Nothing in the water. I moved to the lockers and peeked inside hers. Nada. I paned over the benches, not even underwear. I took a deep breath. Fuck it. Whatever happens, happens. I began to lug myself and her to the infirmary. 

I let out a sigh. “Oh Catra... why can’t you come to me for help instead of running off and getting yourself hurt?” Her limbs dangled as I strained to keep upright. She’s too impatient and impulsive. I hope I was just tired, and it wasn’t the blood loss that made me woozy. 

I reached the infirmary but stood outside the door for what felt like forever. 

Maybe I could try to play it off as rough-housing? ... yeah, no. One look at Catra would debunk that. Best just to be honest. We were gonna be written up regardless. I prepared my best ‘We did done fuck up’ face and proceeded to kick lightly on the door. There was a brief silence before I heard shuffling inside. Ho boy. This was gonna suck...

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


I was shook awake as I opened my eyes in a daze. I let out a series of mumbling grunts as I slowly raised my eyelids. I swear: If she had picked my bad shoulder, I would have punched her nose. Not hard, but enough to make a point. “What?” I croaked. Ugh, I felt awful. My patched up laceration was throbbing, enough to match my pounding head.

“So uh... thanks for yesterday...” Catra was awfully sheepish for once. “Mind getting off me?” I muttered. I rubbed my forehead. I can’t believe we got off with a warning. To my surprise, Catra scooted off me, sitting next to me instead. “Sorry... I’m just really excited! My body isn’t trying to turn itself inside out any more, thanks to you.” She started purring again.

“Yeah, well. All things considered, it went pretty... not too terrible.” I grinned awkwardly. “I mean, I still can’t sit down. Or jump around. Or, do much of anything movement wise. But the doc said as long as I leave it alone, it should heal up just fine.” She seemed chipper, her tail wagging. I sat myself upright. I still felt dizzy. I shook my head as I rubbed my temple.

“I’m just glad doc didn’t put that cone on me. Told me it was to ‘make sure I didn’t lick myself’.” She bashfully pawed at the ground as she shot me a glance. I raised a brow. “Why are you telling me that?” I left after I got stitched up and this compression. She blushed deeply and poked her fingers together as she shrunk down. 

“Well, um...” She averted her gaze as she spoke. “I was only told to not lick  **myself** ~” She waggled her eyebrows. I’m sorry, what? What had gotten into her? Before I could ask, the pussy grabbed hold of  **my** pussy. Looking extremely hopeful. My cheeks heated up in surprise. I quickly darted my head to the sides. Empty. It was only use here.

She lowered her eyelids. “You slept for over twelve hours silly. It's just us here. We got our sick time until we get better so...” Teenage hormones be damned, but her offer did make my clit twitch. I let out a nervous laugh. “I’m not sure my body has remade enough blood for me to get it up...” I smiled anxiously. Catra gently touched one of my cheeks and frowned.

“You  _ are _ a bit pale...” She carefully ran a thumb over my cheek. “I just... I want to make you feel good. Like you did for me. Before I fainted mean. I don’t remember all of it, but it was euphoric before I slipped out of consciousness.” She awkwardly rubbed her shoulder. “And um... I do remember the taste of iron spreading.” She gave me a very apologetic smile.

“Yeah, the disinfectant felt great.” I cracked a smirk at her. She winced to my surprise. She was REALLY weirdly affectionate today. Dammit. I was getting damp. I had thought about it... I didn’t expect it to make me riled up though. I bit my lower lip then, huffed. “Fine, just be quick about it.” I slid off my pants in a single swift motion with one arm, taking a bit longer.

Catra lit up as my folds flopped out. I snickered. “Damn Catra, haven’t seen you this excited since you got bigger tits than me.” She scoffed in response, and returned more to the Catra I knew. “Sure you won’t pop a boner from this?” I teased. “Nah. Doc says I’m jacked up on enough endorphins to make me limp as a rag for the next week.” She tonguesmirked.

“I would say you’re lucky to only get horny at designated times, but... your wide ons seem more harrowing than annoying.” She scrunched up her face before she wiggled her way between my legs. “Do you think this counts as ‘extraneous work’?” I asked sarcastically. She let out a guffaw. “You wish~” She winked at me. Wait, what was that supposed to mean?

She looked ready to pounce as she swayed her tail, poised right in front of my junk. She extended her tongue, her lower jaw trembling. I had barely reached half mast, but that was wet enough to get started. I still had a headache, but this was really starting to get my mind off things. After hesitating for several seconds, Catra finally connected against my flesh.

A pleasant tingle sent down my spine, shortly to be replaced with an irksome shiver. Her barbed tongue tickled against my skin, but against flesh... I grimaced, and Catra shortly noticed it and stopped, pulling back. “Something wrong?” I stared at her for a moment. “Uh, no? Just, feels really different is all.” She perked back up and down back in.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad? Each lap of her tongue felt kinda nice, but the rugged texture grated against my sensitive curtains. A single tear found its way down my cheek. She pulled back once more “Are you crying?” Dammit! Why is she so perceptive? I gave her a coy smile. “Tears of joy~ You know I’ve always wanted to get head.” She snorted and smirked.

She went back at it. I can’t tell if she was good or not, that tongue... it was just awful for soft flesh. Maybe I could just power through? If I ask her to go slow on the clit... She suddenly stopped and I looked down at her. She  **did** look cute all up in my muff. Her ears folded back as I caught her eyes started to tear up. Wait, what? What just happened. 

Catra wiped her face with her wrist. “You could have said I was just hurting you again.” Her jaw trembled as she spoke. I gave her a confused look. “I know for a fact it's not that time of month for you...” I glanced down to my crotch. There was a droplet of blood there. It stung a little, but I hadn’t really hurt. Just kinda... like continually pulling off a band-aid. 

“Catra, I-” She held up a hand. “Save it...” She inhaled and shook for a moment. “I’m useless...” She sighed and sat down, gritting her teeth and whimpered, before shifting to sit on her knees. “Don’t say that.” I put a hand on her shoulder. “She huffed at me. “Adora, please. I can’t jill off. I can’t even pleasure my best friend. And I fail at most shit!” She hissed.

I gripped her head and forced her to look at me. “Who says that’s important?” I nudged her chin. She closed her eyes. “I DO!” She snapped at me. I was taken aback. “I... I just want to be useful, do something. Get respect.” She sulked. “I can’t even... ‘take care’ of myself.” She flopped onto her back. “I’m tired of being Shadow Weavers heel.” She murmured.

“Heel...” I paused. “I think we can figure something out.” I gave her a reassuring wink. “Ugh, like what? Want me to wank you off with my tail?!” I blinked. I lifted up her foot, pointing towards her soft, claw-free heel. Then grabbed her tail in the other hand, narrowed my eyes before a wide grin spread across my face. Her eyes lit up as one crept across hers as well.

Her ears went from a dejected hang to pointing up straight. “Your tongue might sting, but I think we have found a few alternatives to work around this~” I chimed in. Her confidence started to surge back as she waddled her way next to me. “I guess there’s something to that whole ‘determination, persistence and ingenuity’ ordeal they went on about~” she purred.

I pulled the blanket over our heads, giggling. It appears like horny seems manage to find a way after all. Fooling around with some woohoo doesn’t seem so bad. I barely noticed the stinging in my shoulder any more. Heh, this was like we were messing around as kids. But uh, a lewder, puberty variant of the whole ordeal. Bring it on, Catra~

  
  


* * *


End file.
